prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC49
is the 49th and final episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 341st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The Cures use Heartcatch Orchestra against Dune, but he withstand it. Suddenly, he and his powers grew planet-sized and he starts attacking Earth. The girls stand in his way to defend Earth. Dune fires a beam at the Cures, but it didn't affect them. They then realize that the love they gave to Dune wasn't enough to calm his anger, so the Cures unite to become one big Cure, Infinity Silhouette. The Cures used her move, Straight Punch, to finish of Dune. Later, the Earth returns to normal and the Cures continue their daily lives. Tsubomi becomes a big sister after Futaba was born. Itsuki grows her hair more and is now wearing the girls' uniform and her brother can train with her now as well. Then they see a man who looks a lot like Kumojacky named Kumamoto. Yesterday he had applied to Myoudouin Dojo. It is revealed that Kumojacky and Cobraja stayed in hospital for a long time with no memories of what happened. Sasorina becomes a kindergarten teacher while Cobraja becomes a fashion designer. After school, Erika is still amazed that they actually saved the world and the other girls thought this infinite power was too much for her. Later the girls (with Yuri coming too) talk about their dreams. Erika wants to be a fashion designer. Tsubomi decided to return back to space with her own powers, and if possible, to make flowers bloom in the wastelands of space. Yuri doesn't have a dream yet while Itsuki is fine with just training for now. The Heart Tree grows from a seed again with the Heart Seeds protecting it. In the Pretty Cure Palace, all the Cures' statues are smiling. The Heartcatch Mirage is back in its place. In the end, a little girl around 6 years old with a similar hairstyle to Tsubomi's looks at the picture of the four Cures holding a Heart Perfume. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Infinity Silhouette Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Coupe Villains *Dune *Kumojacky *Sasorina *Cobraja Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Hanasaki Futaba *Hanasaki Mizuki *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Gentarou Major Events *The Cures and their fairy partners combine their feelings as one and turn into the ultimate Cure, Infinity Silhouette. *Dune is finally defeated as the Earth is restored to its normal state. *Futaba makes her first and only appearance as the final character introduced in the season. *Itsuki now has her hair slightly longer and wears the girls' school uniform, as she feels comfortable to present feminine now. *Kumojaki, Sasorina and Cobraja are all living normal lives after being purified. *All of the seeds from the Heart Pot are used to plant a new Heart Tree. *This marks the end of Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and is succeeded by Suite Pretty Cure♪ in its initial timeslot. Trivia *It's never outright stated or confirmed, but many have guessed that the little girl holding the Heart Perfume in the final scene is a slightly older Futaba. *Itsuki now has her hair slightly longer and wears the normal girls' school uniform, however, in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage, Haru no Carnival♪ and Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! she still wears the male uniform. **It is possible that these movies' events takes place before this episode. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes